Thames Video
Thames Video that have been released by Video Collection International Ltd. Description Nicknames: "CGI Thames", "Gold Thames", "Thames Video Triangle II", "Color Shifting Thames" Logo: On a black background, we see three inverted triangles (one in red/yellow, a second in blue/red, and a third in yellow/blue), with a view of London (again, featuring Big Ben, the Telecom Tower, St. Paul's Cathedral and Tower Bridge) and "THAMES VIDEO" on them, flying by, then a gold version of the logo is created, then the background changes from black to navy blue. This logo is based on Thames Television's final ident - which was used from mid-1990 to 31 December 1992. Variants: At the end of videos of certain shows like The Bill, this logo is seen instead of the usual Thames Television end board, with the final seconds of the show's theme being heard in place of the fanfare. The videos of Truckers (which edited the thirteen episodes together to form a movie) and Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime (which only contained three episodes from the first series of 1991) also featured this logo at the end, instead of Cosgrove Hall's third logo. FX/SFX: The three differently-colored versions of the logo flying by to reveal the gold one, and the background changing from black to navy blue. Music/Sounds: A majestic fanfare, which is the same one as that from the aforementioned Thames Television ident from 1990. The only differences are a few added drumbeats in the background, and no background echo at the end. At the end of most tapes, it is silent. Availability: Seen on tapes from the early 1990s featuring programs produced by Thames Television during their "twilight" years (including the last few series of The Sooty Show, Rainbow, Truckers, and Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime). The best tapes to find with this logo are PAL-format ones from the UK. This was, however, seen in the U.S. on a 1997 VHS of Benny Hill: Golden Laughs. Scare Factor: None to low. The fanfare starting out so suddenly and the triangles coming towards the screen may surprise a few. None for the silent variant. Releases *ARE1001 - Avenger Penguins: Volume 1 *ARE1002 - Avenger Penguins: Volume 2 *ARE1003 - Avenger Penguins: Volume 3 *CC 1168 - Carry On Christmas *CC 1169 - Carry On Stuffing *CC 7059 - Carry On Christmas Capers *KK 0005 - Children's Favourites *KK 0006 - Button Moon (1991) *LW 0001 - Sooty - What a Load of Rubbish and Collecting *LW 0002 - Rainbow - The Invitation and If Only We Hadn't *LW 0003 - Humpty Dumpty and Other Favourites *ML0006 - My Little Nursery Rhymes Video *ML0007 - My Little Rainbow *ML0016 - My Little Rainbow - Seaside Show *ML0023 - My Little Nursery Rhymes Video (2) *ML0024 - My Little Nursery Rhymes Video (3) *ML0025 - My Little Count Duckula - The Great Ducktective *ML0029 - My Little Rainbow - Christmas Special *TV 8012 - Swan Lake *TV 8081 - Sooty's Big Time Video *TV 8095 - Stand Up Jim Davidson *TV 8107 - Learn with Sooty - Start to Read 2 *TV 8117 - *TV 8118 - *TV 8119 - Danger Mouse - Big Time Video *TV 8120 - Rainbow - Big Time Video *TV 8121 - A Murder of Quality *TV 8122 - *TV 8123 - *TV 8124 - Macbeth - A Royal Shakespeare Company Performance *TV 8125 - The Fool of the World and the Flying Ship *TV 8126 - Eric Sykes Silent Comedy Classics *TV 8127 - The Thief of Bagdad *TV 8128 - *TV 8129 - *TV 8130 - Learn with Sooty - Down on the Farm *TV 8131 - Learn with Sooty - Have Fun with Numbers 2 *TV 8132 - *TV 8133 - *TV 8134 - The Amazing Adventures of Mr. Bean *TV 8135 - Stig of the Dump *TV 8136 - T-Bag and the Pearls of Wisdom *TV 8137 - The Outrageous Freddie Starr, Freddie Starr Ate My Video *TV 8138 - Such is Sykes *TV 8139 - Victor and Hugo: Bunglers In Crime *TV 8140 - The Exciting Escapades of Mr. Bean *TV 8141 - The Best of Tommy Cooper *TV 8142 - *TV 8143 - Eric and Ernie's Xmas Show *TV 8144 - *TV 8145 - The World at War - Part 1 *TV 8146 - The World at War - Part 2 *TV 8147 - The World at War - Part 3 *TV 8148 - The World at War - Part 4 *TV 8149 - The World at War - Special Presentation *TV 8150 - *TV 8151 - *TV 8152 - *TV 8153 - The Ultimate Nursery Rhymes Video *TV 8154 - The Wind in the Willows - Lord Toad and Other Stories *TV 8155 - Rainbow - Zippy's Stories *TV 8156 - Rainbow - Sing Song and Other Stories *TV 8157 - Sooty - Matt Robot and Other Stories *TV 8158 - Sooty - Hair Today and Other Stories *TV 8159 - Terry Pratchett Truckers, Terry Pratchett Truckers (1997) *TV 8160 - Tommy Cooper - "Not Like That" *TV 8161 - Sooty - 3 Men In A Boat and Other Stories *TV 8162 - Sooty - Only Joking and Other Stories *TV 8163 - Rainbow - Treasure Hunt and Other Stories *TV 8164 - Rainbow - The Seaside Show and Other Stories *TV 8165 - The Christmas Collection *TV 8166 - The Wind in the Willows - Labyrinth and Other Stories *TV 8167 - Treasure Box - A Good Dead and other Stories *TV 8168 - Benny Hill - The World's Favourite Clown *TV 8169 - Tommy Cooper - Solid Gold *TV 8170 - Men Behaving Badly - The Complete 1st Series, Men Behaving Badly - Series 1 *TV 8171 - *TV 8172 - Bernard and the Genie *TV 8173 - *TV 8174 - The Tomorrow People *TV 8175 - *TV 8176 - The Sweeney - First Ever 1 Episode: - Ringer *TV 8177 - Minder - First Ever 1 Episode: - Gunfight at the O.K. Laundrette *TV 8178 - The Terrible Tales of Mr. Bean *TV 8179 - The Merry Mishaps of Mr. Bean *TV 8180 - The Wind in the Willows (1993) *TV 8181 - *TV 8182 - The Magic Lives of Tommy Cooper *TV 8183 - The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of 2 Toads (1994) *TV 8184 - Tommy Cooper - The Magic Touch *TV 8185 - Rainbow - New Friends and Other Stories *TV 8186 - Rainbow - Abracadabra and Other Stories *TV 8187 - Rainbow - Bungle's Birthday and Other Stories *TV 8188 - *TV 8189 - Learn with Sooty - Start to Read (1994) *TV 8190 - Learn with Sooty - Be Safe (1994) *TV 8191 - Learn with Sooty - Have Fun with Numbers (1994) *TV 8192 - Learn with Sooty - How Things Work Simple Science (1994) *TV 8193 - The Wind in the Willows - Winter Tales (1994) *TV 8194 - The Perilous Pursuits of Mr. Bean *TV 8195 - *TV 8196 - *TV 8197 - *TV 8198 - *TV 8199 - The Very Best of Benny Hill, The Very Best of Benny Hill - Clown King of Comedy *TV 8200 - *TV 8201 - *TV 8202 - *TV 8203 - *TV 8204 - The BFG (1995), The BFG (1997) *TV 8205 - The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies (1995) *TV 8206 - *TV 8207 - *TV 8208 - The Wind in the Willows - Autumn Antics (1995) *TV 8209 - Men Behaving Badly - Series 2 *TV 8210 - The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of 2 Toads/Spring Follies *TV 8211 - Tommy Cooper - The Missing Pieces *TV 8212 - Man About the House *TV 8213 - Unseen Bean *TV 8214 - *TV 8215 - Men Behaving Badly - Series 4 (Part 1) *TV 8216 - Men Behaving Badly - Series 4 (Part 2) *TV 8217 - Men Behaving Badly - Series 3 (Part 1) *TV 8218 - Men Behaving Badly - Series 3 (Part 2) *TV 8219 - The Final Frolics of Mr. Bean *TV 8220 - Men Behaving Badly - Series 2 (Part 1) *TV 8221 - Men Behaving Badly - Series 2 (Part 2) *TV 8222 - *TV 8223 - Men Behaving Badly - The Complete 1st Series (1996 Re-Release) *TV 8224 - *TV 8225 - *TV 8226 - *TV 8227 - *TV 8228 - *TV 8229 - *TV 8230 - *TV 8231 - *TV 8232 - Men Behaving Badly - Series 2 - Episodes 1 and 2 *TV 8233 - Men Behaving Badly - Series 2 - Episodes 3 and 4 *TV 8234 - Men Behaving Badly - Series 2 - Episodes 5 and 6 *TV 8235 - *TV 8236 - *TV 8237 - *TV 8238 - *TV 8239 - *TV 8240 - *TV 8241 - *TV 8242 - *TV 8243 - *TV 8244 - Men Behaving Badly - Series 5 (Part 1) *TV 8245 - Men Behaving Badly - Series 5 (Part 2) *TV 8246 - The Best Bits of Mr. Bean *TV 8247 - Men Behaving Badly - Series 3 - Episodes 1 and 2 *TV 8248 - *TV 8249 - *TV 8250 - *TV 8251 - *TV 8252 - *TV 8253 - Men Behaving Badly - Series 4 - Episode 7 and Series 5 - Episode 1 *TV 8254 - *TV 8255 - *TV 8256 - *TV 8257 - Benny Hill and Friends *TV 8258 - My Bumper: The Wind in the Willows - Fun and Games *TV 8259 - Minder - National Pelmet/Whose Wife Is it Anyway *TV 8260 - The Sweeney - Selected Target/In From the Cold *TV 8261 - Tommy Cooper - The Golden Years *TV 8262 - The Very Best of Men Behaving Badly *TV 8263 - The Complete Mr. Bean Volume 1 *TV 8264 - The Complete Mr. Bean Volume 2 *TV 8265 - *TV 8266 - My Bumper Christmas Sooty *TV 8267 - *TV 8268 - *TV 8269 - Sooty - Biggest Party Video *TV 8270 - *TV 8271 - *TV 8272 - *TV 8273 - *TV 8274 - The Wind in the Willows - The 4 Seasons *TV 8275 - Men Behaving Badly - Jingle B***s! *TV 8276 - *TV 8277 - Merry Christmas Mr. Bean *TV 8278 - *TV 8279 - The Complete Mr. Bean *TV 8300 - Hooligan - The Truth Behind Football's Darkest Days *TV 9956 - The Wind in the Willows - Summer Escapades *VC 1388 - Learn with Sooty - Start to Read/Have Fun with Numbers *WH 1029 - Regan *WP 0033 - The Wind in the Willows - Paperchase *WP 0034 - Rainbow - 3 Green Bottles and Other Stories Trivia *There is no The Video Collection tracking control, warning and logo and VCI tracking control, warning and logo, there is only Thames Video warning and logo. *In 1991, The Video Collection appears in Thames Video with Learn with Sooty Videos. *In 1995, After the BFG credits, There is Thames Video logo and VCI logo. *In 1998, VCI appears in Thames Video with Videos. *There's no trailers on Thames Video Collection. There is only Thames Video used the Video Collection International on trailers and promos (1991-1998). Category:Logos and Idents Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thames Television Category:Thames Video Category:Thames Video Collection Category:Thames Television endcap logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases